1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positive electrode material for a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery, and to a manufacturing method thereof.
The present application claims priority to Japanese Patent Application No. 2015-157748 filed on Aug. 7, 2015, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nonaqueous electrolyte secondary batteries such as lithium secondary batteries (lithium ion secondary batteries) have recently found use as the so-called portable power sources for personal computers and portable terminals, and as drive power sources for vehicles. In particular, lightweight lithium secondary batteries (lithium ion secondary batteries), which make it possible to obtain a high energy density, have been advantageously used as high-output drive power sources for vehicles such as electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles.